


Love Affairs with Slash

by missace



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Transporter Malfunction, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missace/pseuds/missace
Summary: Star Trek (2009) is the movie that launched my love affair with slash fanfiction. I started writing a bunch of stories and lost steam. It's a shame to let them go to waste. So here they are available for adoption:1) Four is a Party (Mature) - What happens when Jim meets the alternate female version of himself? Why, they have sex of course! Their trusty CMOs join in the fun.2) Making Plans (Teen) - Jim and Leonard plot to seduce Chekov.3) Spanking (Explicit) - A transporter malfunction de-ages Jim to a teenager. Leonard loses his patience with Jim and gives him the spanking he deserves.4) Sunshine (General) - Leonard likes Jim's smellCharacters and tags will be updated with each additional drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk (fem)/Himself, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 8





	1. Four is a Party (Mature)

The USS Enterprise grounded to a halt in space. It suffered a considerable amount of damage from the Cierran’s fleet of spacecrafts.

Seriously, how was anyone supposed to know that giving Kyrill C’Hara a friendly pat on the shoulder was a sacred no-no?

The nearest docking station was light years away; a journey which based on Spock’s calculations, would take several hundred years with the ship’s current capabilities, and that was assuming Scotty could somehow coax extra power from the ship.

With the long-range communications fried, Jim couldn’t get in touch with Starfleet. But he could send out a distress signal on Starfleet’s internal channel and hope there was a ship nearby that will pick up. Jim sat quietly in his Chair, twiddling his thumbs, waiting for help to arrive.

“Captain, we’re being hailed,” Uhura called out five minutes later.

Well, that didn’t take long.

“Put them on, Lieutenant.” Jim said.

A woman with a pretty visage flickered on to the screen. She seemed oddly familiar.

“This is Captain Jane T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. We received a dis—” the person stopped abruptly as she recognized who she was speaking to.

Jim had to agree with the other captain’s expression. It was a strange feeling to be looking at yourself, and yet at the same time…not.

JKLMJKLMJKLMJKLMJKLM

The day had started off like any other day. He woke up in the morning to slow, lazy sex with the captain, then spent a few minutes cuddling with said captain in a post-coital moment before getting ready for work.

When they were both dressed, they went to the mess hall and ate a hasty replicated breakfast together (because “It’s important to show the kids a united front, you know?”) Afterwards, they went their separate ways; him to sickbay, and the captain to the bridge.

At work, his day would vary; nevertheless it followed a routine of sorts. There were always reports to be written, inventory to count, and requisitions to be filled out. The only variation in his day was the type of injury or sickness he had to treat. In the extreme case, the captain would come back in critical condition.

But of all the variations, he never expected this one: standing on the bridge with his other self from an alternate reality.

He wasn’t much of a talker to begin with, and he guessed that the other McCoy wasn’t much of one either, because they weren’t talking to each other. 

He glanced at McCoy, who glanced at him at the same time. They gave each other a look that said I think I’m going slowly insane, and then looked away.

To pass the time, he did a slow scan of the room. Everybody was paired up with their respective twin, and he couldn’t tell which one came from what reality. They all looked alike (except for the two captains) and were essentially the same person.

Scotty and Scotty both lamented over the ship’s damages.

“Don’t you worry, I’ll have you fixed in no time,” one Scotty said as he lewdly caressed and patted a wall.

The other Scotty smacked the first Scotty’s hand. “Don’t be talking that way to my girl. She’s mine, not yours!”

They glared at each other, but thought better of it and set about doing repairs.

The Spocks were standing in front of a console, discussing the physics that would make this cross-reality occurrence possible, and how to reverse it. Although they didn’t seem to be talking to each other, per se. When one Spock finished a sentence, the other Spock would say the next sentence in perfect sequential order. They kept going even after he rolled his eyes and gave up trying to understand what was coming out of their mouths.

Spocks’ girlfriends, the Uhuras, stood to one side, trading gossip and life stories. At one point, an Uhura held her hands at a distance apart, and the other Uhura repeated the gesture. They glanced at the Spocks, and then they blushed, and grinned, and giggled at each other. He was pretty sure he knew what they were talking about and he really didn’t need to know that Spock was not lacking in that particular department.

The pilots Sulu and Sulu had wandered off in the direction of the greenhouse, chattering happily about plants while the Chekovs trailed behind them wearing identical dazed, and happy expressions.

And some time before that, his captain had drifted from the conversation with the Spocks, held up a PADD and said, “I’m bringing this to Kirk,” then left the bridge.

There was no missing the attraction between the two of them when one captain stepped onto the other’s ship. He wondered what his captain was doing with the other captain right now. 

He was sure they were…up to something.

He turned to look at McCoy, and McCoy gave him a slight nod in agreement. They stepped off the bridge together and walked the corridors in silence. No need to compare and contrast each other’s life when they already knew the gist of it.

The layout of both ships was exactly the same, and when they got to the door, he was the closest to the keypad. He entered the code without thinking and the code turned out to be invalid. He frowned at it in confusion.

There was a slight clearing of throat next to him and he turned to see McCoy raise an eyebrow. 

Right, they were on McCoy’s damaged Enterprise, not his.

He stepped back and McCoy entered the right code.

The door closed behind them. In the darkness and stillness that followed, he could hear rustling, then a muffled male laugh followed by a higher female giggle.

That could really only mean one thing.

“Lights at a hundred percent,” he and McCoy said at the same time.

Jane was half-sitting, half-laying against the pillows without a stitch of clothing on her. She held up a hand to shield her eyes from the light. “Ah, God that’s bright!” she exclaimed.

Kirk popped up from between Jane’s splayed legs and craned his neck around. He also lifted a hand and commanded the lights to fifty percent. 

In the half-dimmed lights, it became easier to see. Jane and Kirk both lowered their hands at the same time and smiled when they saw who was at the door.

“Bones,” Kirk said looking at McCoy.

“Mac,” Jane said looking at him.

He and McCoy looked at each other in amazement. The Kirks could tell them apart when they themselves couldn’t tell the others apart.

Kirk, now casually leaning back on his hands, said, “So glad you could finally join us. It took you guys a while.”

“It takes time for us to process insanity. Not everyone is as fast-paced as you are, Jim,” McCoy said wryly.

Kirk smiled and held out a hand. McCoy walked towards him, caught Kirk’s hand in his and leaned in for a kiss.

It started with a peck on the lips that turned into a long, slow heated kiss when Kirk held on to McCoy’s hand. McCoy drew back for breath and Kirk lingeringly followed, not wanting it to end, and wrapped his arms around McCoy’s neck. They stayed there a moment, foreheads touching while gazing at each other through half-lidded eyes that were dark with desire.

Mac felt he should turn his head to give the two lovers some privacy for what was obviously a very intimate moment, but he couldn’t look away.

The spell was broken when Kirk licked at the seam of McCoy’s mouth. McCoy stilled a beat as Kirk laved at his lips, and then he pounced on Kirk’s tongue, sucking on it until the captain made a small noise. McCoy pulled Kirk in tightly against him, hands running up and down Kirk’s nude back while his head angled this way and that, tasting every squared centimetre inside Kirk’s mouth. 

Mac stood transfixed by the doorway. Never had he found two men kissing to be so erotic, but the two of them stirred his arousal unlike anything he’s ever felt before.

Kirk kissed his way down McCoy’s neck, making the doctor moan.

“Mm, Jim,” McCoy said, trying to get his attention.

Kirk ignored him and nipped lightly along a tendon as his fingers tugged and lifted McCoy’s shirt up and over his head. 

Kirk licked his way down to McCoy’s nipple and sucked it into his mouth, making McCoy’s eyes roll into the back of his head. He moaned again, “Oh, God.”

When McCoy regained coherence, he dug blunt nails into Kirk’s shoulder blades and tried again.

“Jim,” came out hoarsely. “We’ve got, mm, comp…” McCoy exhaled sharply as Kirk played with the short hairs on McCoy’s nape. Apparently, that’s just as a big of a turn-on for him as it was for Mac.

McCoy growled and in an impressive move, swept the arms that were propping up Kirk out from underneath him. Kirk lurched to one side and they tumbled onto the bed with McCoy on top.

McCoy balanced over Kirk, dominance clearly established in the way he pinned Kirk’s wrists above his head. Mac knew Kirk could break out of the hold if he wanted to, but right now, it didn’t look like he wanted to. No, he seemed content to wrap his legs around McCoy’s waist and rub himself against him. 

McCoy lowered his entire body onto Kirk’s in an effort to restrict his movements, but all it did was to bring them closer together. McCoy’s eyes widened as he realized his mistake, while Kirk just smiled and teasingly writhed harder.

McCoy growled again and retaliated by attacking Kirk’s neck. Kirk mouth was opened in a small ‘o’ as McCoy licked and nibbled. Mac was strangely pleased that Kirk had as sensitive a neck as Jane’s.

Kirk was now panting with every breath he took, clutching the bed sheets. He arched his back when McCoy bent downwards to take one of Kirk’s nipples into his mouth.

A loud moan was heard as McCoy bit down. McCoy popped the nipple from his mouth and looked up. Something had clearly distracted him from his task and Kirk turned his head sideways to see what it was.

Apparently it was Mac, and from the looks of it, apparently that loud moan had come from him. 

Oh.

McCoy cleared his throat. “Like I was trying to say before you distracted me, Jim,” he said gesturing at Mac, “We’ve got company.”

Mac looked down at his boots, his face flaming red with embarrassment that he had been caught staring. Awkward didn’t even begin to cover it.

There was a rustle from the bed and then he saw a pair of bare, pretty feet come stand toe-to-toe with his regulation boots.

“Mac,” Jane said, cupping his cheek.

He drew his gaze up slowly; taking a measured and appreciative perusal up her nude body certainly calmed his composure. Her eyes, when he finally met them, were twinkling with mischief.

“Let’s show them a real kiss,” she whispered and then moved to press her mouth to his, which only served to open up the view to Kirk and McCoy.

Mac stiffened, remembering his discomfiture just moments before. They were still on the bed with Kirk now nestled comfortably between the brackets of McCoy’s legs and completely at ease with his nudity. The pair of them were watching him and Jane, or from the looks of it, just Jane…and her backside. 

Mac growled low in his throat.

McCoy looked up at the noise and Mac glowered at him. McCoy raised an eyebrow and met Mac’s scowl with a smirk and a challenging stare.

Mac wanted to punch that smirk right off his face but was distracted when Jane licked at the seam of his lips. Mac closed his eyes, blocking out the sight of his doppelganger and got with the program.

They kissed slowly, letting the passion build, tongues sliding and gliding against each other in lazy swirls. Mac drew Jane to him, pressing her body flush against his. His hands casually roamed south to cover her rump from voyeuristic eyes. He must be obscenely groping her, but who cares? She was enjoying it, if her moans were any indication.

Clever fingers strayed to the back of his neck and played with the hairs there, making him gasp in surprise and forget his twin and Blondie’s existence. He growled and he hoisted her up by the buttocks. Taking the hint, she wrapped her legs around him, pussy coming into contact with his now leaking erection.

He groaned, loud and low. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below if you would like to adopt this fic.


	2. Making Plans (Teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Leonard plot to seduce Chekov.

“Do you know that Chekov has a crush on you?” Jim asked one night as they were getting ready for bed.

Leonard, who was already stripped down to his underwear and enjoying a nightcap in his chair, quirked a sceptical brow, “Does he now?” 

“Mmm-hmm,” Jim said as he bent over to unlace his boots, “His eyes are practically glued on you when ever you step onto the bridge.”

“Does that make you jealous?” Leonard asked, proud that he didn’t stutter as he eyed Jim’s uniform-clad butt.

“No,” Jim said, straightening to toe off his footwear. “I like that other people find you attractive. It means I have good taste.” Jim flashed a grin and threw Leonard a wink.

Leonard rolled his eyes and took another sip of his bourbon. When Jim fingered the hem of his gold tunic, Leonard slouched a little lower into his chair.

Jim was an exhibitionist by nature and liked attention, and it just so happens that Leonard liked to watch. It was a good match.

“It’s Chekov’s birthday next week, did you know?” Jim asked before lifting the tunic to his chest then reaching behind to pull it off over his head.

The black undershirt briefly rode up with the tunic. Leonard felt a thrill in the pit of his stomach as he caught a glimpse of navel. Then Jim put his arms down and casually dropped the tunic to the floor. 

Leonard scowled when Jim’s exposed flesh disappeared from view. “So?” Leonard grunted.

“So,” which was muffled as Jim took off the black undershirt, revealing a toned torso and upwards, still, uncovering defined pectorals. Leonard’s mouth went dry. “I was thinking that we should have a party,” Jim said as he fought free of the undershirt and let it join the tunic on the ground.

Leonard cleared his throat before speaking, “Like a ship-wide party?” 

Jim carded his hands through his hair, tugging slightly at the ends, and making it stick out in a million directions. “Well,” Jim said hesitatingly, “I was thinking something smaller.”

Leonard narrowed his eyes, he wasn’t too sure if he was going to like this.

Jim winced slightly as he caught the expression on Leonard’s face. Jim took a deep breath and went for it, “Like a private party with just the three of us.” 

Bones went deathly still. Barely a year in to the relationship and Jim was already getting bored. Quite frankly, he was surprised that it had even lasted this long. It was a record for Jim. In the back of Leonard’s mind he knew, he always knew that it wouldn’t last, but he didn’t think it would be so soon. He tried not to let it hurt, but dammit, he was only human.

He was jerked away from his thoughts by a sharp thump on the shoulder.

“I’ll have you know that any conclusions you have just jumped to, are wrong,” Jim said.

He felt considerably underdressed for a conversation like this in only his underwear while Jim still had pants on.

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed happily as he alleviated some of the tension there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below if you would like to adopt this fic.


	3. Spanking (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transporter malfunction de-ages Jim to a teenager. Leonard loses his patience with Jim and gives him the spanking he deserves.

Leonard blinked his eyes in rapid succession, his brain still catching up with what his eyes were seeing. There was a teenager sitting on the bio-bed with his head tilted down. For a moment Leonard thought he was Chekov, but he was too small to be Chekov. 

The boy rolled his eyes upwards upon hearing Leonard’s entrance. A cheerful “Hi Bones” was muffled behind a wad of tissues that were splattered with blood, as was the boy’s oversized gold tunic.

“Jim?” Leonard breathed, disbelievingly.

The boy, grinning dopily as if high on some good drugs, opened his mouth to speak, only to have Christine hush him before he could say something.

He giggled a bit, then solemnly held up a forefinger to his lips and went, “Shh.” 

Yup, really good drugs.

As Christine held a regenerator to the boy’s nose, Leonard stood beside her, arms crossed and eyeed the computer screen that recognized the boy as Captain James T. Kirk with lingering suspicion.

He carefully looked at the teenager. There was some resemblance to the adult Jim, especially in the eyes, and the colour of his hair, and his— 

“Doctor McCoy,” a voice called out, bringing Leonard out of his catalogue.

He glanced to his side. “Spock,” Leonard greeted, and then pointed a finger at the teenager, “Tell me he’s not who I think he is.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow, humans certainly have strange speech, but he understood what Doctor McCoy was asking all the same. “I am afraid I cannot do that Doctor. He is the Captain.”

Leonard scowled. How was he going to fix this? “What happened?”

“Engineering believes that an energy surge occurred during the particle transfer, rendering the Captain to the state he is in now. Mr. Scott is confident that he and his team can repair the transporter and return the Captain to his original form,” Spock said.

Leonard sighed with relief. “Well, that’s good news.” He was scared for a moment that Jim would be permanently stuck like this. Speaking of which--

“How long will it take to fix the transporter?” Leonard asked. He shined a penlight into Jim’s eyes making him blink owlishly. Jim stuck his tongue out in anticipation, and his ahh quickly died in his throat when he open his mouth and shifted his nose. He made a pained noise and raised a hand to cradle his nose.

“Approximately one week,” Spock said over Jim’s whimpering.

“How did he break his nose?” Leonard asked

There was a short pause. “The Captain tripped.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “Tripped?”

“He tripped over his boots.”

Leonard looked at the teenaged Jim practically swimming in his uniform. It made sense that Jim would trip over his large-sized shoes.

The transporter only changed bio-matter this time and not synthetic matter. The last energizing mishap had vanished every last stitch of clothing, leaving a very naked, and very embarrassed away-team standing in the middle of the pad. Except for Jim, who had stood there shamelessly with his hands cocked on his hips and grinning widely to an appreciative audience.

He sighed, annoyed. “I’ll keep him overnight just to be safe. He seems to know who he is and where he is, but that can’t be confirmed until I ask him a few questions. I’ll do that first thing tomorrow. Right now, he needs to rest. In the meantime, I’m going to run a few tests to verify that physically he is the Captain. I’ll send you the reports as soon as the results are in.”

“Understood,” Spock said. “I will be on the bridge.” He nodded at Leonard, “Doctor.”

“Commander,” Leonard acknowledged, then heard the doors open and close as Spock left the sickbay.

Leonard turned to load his hypospray with one of the select few sedatives that Jim wasn’t allergic to.

He approached the bio-bed and Jim came out of his trance. Jim smiled at him as if he was seeing Leonard for the first time today.

“Hi Bones,” Jim said cheerfully again.

“Good night, Jim,” Leonard said.

A hiss later, Jim smiled sleepily. “Nighty-night.”

Leonard watched as Jim’s eyes clouded over and started to fall backwards. He caught Jim before his head crashed against the bed and gently guided him the rest of the way down.

JKLMJKLMJKLMJKLMJKLM

Finally, Leonard had had enough.

He yanked the teenager towards him and pushed the boy face-down across his lap. Then after pulling down Jim’s pants to expose his buttocks, Leonard started to spank him.

The first three took Jim by surprise. The next three roused Jim into action and he started to struggle. Leonard easily held him down with an arm on the boy’s back.

“Bones!” Jim shouted as he bucked, trying to throw off the arm.

“You had it coming,” Leonard bit out with clenched teeth, and sent three more smacks on Jim’s bare bottom.

Jim howled with indignation as Leonard continued to spank him. The boy pounded on the older man’s legs with a flurry of fists to try to get him to stop. Leonard was so angry he didn’t even notice it, and dispatched another three slaps.

Jim started to cry with utter shame and humiliation at the way he was being treated, not to mention that his ass fucking stung. But after a set of strikes, he started to welcome the pain. The steady ache became pleasurable and his heartfelt sobs and sniffles gave way to lusty moans and gasps.

Leonard’s hand was throbbing when he finally stopped, fury drained. As he blew cool air on his burning hand, he noticed Jim’s arousal pressing into his thigh. Jim was furtively grinding against his leg.

Leonard placed his still-warm hand on that still-hot behind making Jim pause. 

“Did you like that, Jim?” Leonard asked, caressing his handiwork. Jim whimpered and pushed his pelvis forward a bit, but didn’t respond.

Leonard chuckled darkly. “Oh yes you did, you naughty little boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below if you would like to adopt this fic.


	4. Sunshine (General)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard likes Jim's smell

Leonard wakes from a deep sleep feeling like his bladder is about to explode. He disentangles himself from Jim’s possessive hold and sleepily stumbles his way into the bathroom. He relieves himself with a gusty sigh then flushes the toilet. After washing his hands, he’s a little more awake and walks back to the bed.

He finds Jim lying on his stomach with one arm flung outwards on Leonard’s side of the bed and the other arm curled under the pillow beneath his cheek.

He pushes on Jim’s shoulder and says, “Move over.”

There’s a disgruntled mmf but Jim does as he’s told and rolls over onto his side of the bed.

Leonard slips in under the covers with Jim and together they shift and shuffle until they’re facing and holding each other in the middle of the bed.

“Shouldn’t have had all that tea before bed,” Jim mutters next to Leonard’s neck, voice gravelly and deep from sleep.

Leonard grunts an mm and kisses the top of Jim’s head. “Go back to sleep,” Leonard says into the blond hair.

It’s not long before Jim’s breathing starts to even out. Leonard makes sure Jim is asleep (because the infant’s ego does not require anymore stroking) before he oh-so-carefully buries his nose into the blond locks and takes a big (quiet) whiff.

Jim’s hair somehow manages to smell like sunshine and the outdoors even though they were in the Middle-of-Nowhere, Outer Space. It’s damn addictive, and it’s also his daily compensation for living and working on the death trap tin can called the Enterprise. For getting through an episode of insanity, Bones would reward himself with an extra sniff, and lately he’s had to reward himself way too much.

But today, or yesterday, he amends after peering at the chronometer, was a good day, so one is all he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below if you would like to adopt this fic.


End file.
